


through water from the bottom of a pool

by crownsandbirds



Series: it should be enough [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: "Ging,I woke up and you weren't here so I'm assuming you went to see those ruins you mentioned on the weekend."Kite writes Ging letters.





	through water from the bottom of a pool

**Author's Note:**

> "So here we are again: me being here and you being off the map and me sending it out across the wires and being overheard. You’re making me work for this—the whisper system—and that’s okay, too. I was shooting my mouth off and you called me on it and yes, it’s been the plan all along, my great invention, a place for all these voices to land, the airport of someone else’s listening."
> 
> (the long and short story of it - richard siken)

Ging, 

I woke up and you weren't here so I'm assuming you went to see those ruins you mentioned on the weekend. I wish you'd have warned me beforehand; I appreciate you paying for our stays (you really didn't have to), but you left your license with me, you know. Hopefully you won't need it where you're going. 

Remind me to give it to you the next time I see you.

I'll stick around here for a while; in two weeks I'm leaving to do some survey work in Padokea for a couple of months. So, in case you need to reach me or anything, that's where I'll be. I'll be staying with the team in a hotel provided by our employer but it's unlikely I'll share the room with anyone, so feel free to drop by if you want. I'll put the address as soon as I get it. Not that you have to, or anything. You know. 

Anyway. Enjoy your trip. Send news if you can. Again, not that you have to. 

\- Kite. 

PS: The dogs miss you.

 

-

 

Ging, 

I went to the Association to hand in the paperwork for my first star and I bumped into Pariston Hill. He took the documents from me and sped up the whole process and two days later I have my star already. 

So this letter is to say that:  I'm a one-star Hunter, you can apply for your second one now, and please tell your psycho boyfriend to stop being nice to me. I don't like him.

\- Kite.

PS: Also you need to officialize that I'm your student. You don't need to have your license on you for that, I checked. 

 

-

 

Dear Ging,

Those pictures you sent me are really beautiful. You know how much I've always wanted to go to Kakin Port City. The sea there looks gorgeous; you probably enjoyed swimming on it a lot. Is the ocean warm? I know how you dislike cold water. 

You really didn't have to send me a gift now, you know. My birthday is a week from today. And you already promised you would come to spend the day with me, so I don't need anything else, really. Please don't feel obliged to give me anything other than your presence. Still, I appreciate the gift. Thank you. A lot. 

Pariston also sent me a gift. I don't know how he found out my birthday or where I'm staying at the moment; but I suppose you did warn me to never put anything above him or his capacities. It's a nice gift. I don't know if you're with him right now, but if you are, tell him "thank you" for me. 

I don't know if I should say this to you, but I miss you. I miss waking up next to you. I miss having you brush my hair and watching movies and playing video games. I wanna show you the samples I collected and the work I did on my last job. The dogs want to see you. And I'm very happy that you're coming to visit. You  _ are _ coming, aren't you?

You know where to find me.

Love,

\- Kite.

 

-

 

My dearest, Ging.

I'm writing this letter late at night while you sleep next to me on the bed. It's the night of my birthday - as a matter of fact, it's just after midnight, so I suppose my birthday is over. 

There's something peculiar with having your birthday on Valentine's Day. There's this unmistakable degree of romance underlying every hour of the day, as much as I want to avoid it sometimes. And having you here was the best gift I could've asked for. I'm not the most skilled at writing about this, or talking about it, but seeing the moonlight trace over your curves and your lips reminds me of just how badly I missed you, and how much I love having you next to me, your body pressed to mine. How much I love you and your words and your beautiful laughter.

Ging, my master, my teacher, my savior, I missed you so much. I missed the way you grip my thighs and kiss my neck when I'm on your lap, I missed the way you chuckle when I gasp against your lips, I missed the way you call me 'baby'. I missed watching your genius brain taking in everything around you, how you still teach me so much even after all these years. How you hold me and pet my head and make me feel safe and comforted just like you did when I was a street kid on the verge of dying of starvation. 

Some days, most days, I have no idea how to thank you for all that you've done to me. You saved me. You showed me a world that I never dreamed of. You gave me a purpose; you gave me someone to love. All these beautiful little detours. 

Sometimes I wonder how did I get so lucky. What did I do to draw the attention of someone like you, who's always so fickle and fascinated about all kinds of different things? What could the filthy, scared little thief that I was have done to merit receiving all the kindness you showed me on those first years, the care you show me still?

I didn't understand back then. I still don't understand. 

But I am thankful. And in love. 

I don't know if I'll wake up in the morning only to find an empty bed, or if you'll carry me to the bathroom and splash water in my face as you wash my hair. But I suppose this, tonight, the ghost feeling of your hands on my body, this is enough. 

Happy birthday to me, I guess. 

\- Kite.

 

-

 

Ging, 

Can you send me the pictures from our trip to Kakin Port? I think they're all on your phone. Also, your license is still with me. 

\- Kite. 

 

-

 

Hey, 

I don't know where you are right now. I don't even know for sure why I'm writing this. I just miss you, I suppose. You and all your fidgeting and your genius mind and your sunlight laughter and everything about you. 

Do you remember our first kiss? How you had just finished brushing out my hair and I was shaking with how badly I wanted you and you just put one hand on my shoulder and made me sit facing you and you cupped my face and caressed my cheek with that endless ocean look on your eyes and leaned in and kissed me.

I can't stop thinking about you. It's frustrating sometimes, infuriating. You're never here, and when you are you're always thinking about leaving, and still I think about you all the time. I miss you so much, every hour of my days. Even when you're halfway across the world. Even when I have no idea where you are. Even when I know that you're not thinking about me at all, I'm thinking about you. I hate it. I love it. I love you. 

What have you done to me? Is it even possible to love a person as much as I love you? Sometimes I wonder if I just made you up in my mind. 

I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm sorry. It's very late and I'm alone. Are you alone?

\- Kite.

 

-

 

Ging,

Heard you got married. I don't know why you never mentioned it to me, although I suppose that it doesn't come off as a surprise - all your clothes smelled like Pariston's awfully expensive cologne last time I saw you. And you never tell me anything anyway.

Congratulations, I guess. Are you staying in his penthouse? I'm going to Swaldani the day after tomorrow to hand in some paperwork at the Association, so if it's okay with you and, well, your husband now, I suppose - could I pay you two a visit?

\- Kite. 

PS: Why didn't you tell me?

 

-

 

Ging and Pariston, 

Yes, I'm coming to visit in the summer. Around the 18th or so, I'll be able to tell with more certainty as soon as I'm done with this job. 

Also, congratulations on being appointed Vice-Chairman, Paris. Will there still be a Hunter Association for me to go to next month or will you have burned it to the ground at that point?

\- Kite.

 

-

 

Ging, 

Yes, you can come over to spend some time. I'm at that little apartment we always used to rent together near Yorknew, you know the place. 

I heard about what happened between you and Paris. Well, I don't know much - Hunters aren't that good at spreading detailed gossip. I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it. But I'm here. I'll always be here when you need me.

\- Kite. 

PS: Come home, Ging.

 

-

 

Hey, 

I'm heading off to do that work I mentioned at NGL, with the Chimera Ants. I don't know how long it'll last and you know I can't get signal there, but I'll send you news whenever possible.

I'll be okay, don't worry. You taught me well.

Love, 

\- Kite. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is all silver's idea blame her


End file.
